Sand Of Time
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Karin is 15 jarige scholier van Karakura , ze heeft een gave ze kan met geesten praten . En is een Shinigami ze komt strijd aan met haar broers dood , en word door iemand gevolgt . Kan ze de winter oorlog overleven ?
1. Into The Sand

**Story Titel ! : Sand Of Time **

**Koppels : KarinxHarem , OrihimexUryu , ChadxRukia , Ichigox ? **

**Waar gaat het over : Karin is 15 jarige scholier van Karakura, ze heeft een gave ze kan met geesten praten . En is een Shinigami ze komt strijd aan met haar broers dood, en word door iemand gevolgt . Kan ze de winter oorlog overleven ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Death , Spirits , Harem & Timetravel ! **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Alles waar ik maar keek, bleef ik nog steeds in een wereld vol zand..._

_Alles wat ik had, vervaagde in het zand . _

_Alles waar ik om geefde, was in het zand . _

_Zand is dezen wereld waar de dode zijn, ben ik dood ? _

_Ik voel mijn hart voorzichtig kloppen in mijn borst kast . _

_Als of het probeert niet er uit te vallen, ik weet dat mijn hart vreest . _

_Dezen wereld is ook zo koud, ik voel mijn vingers niet meer . _

_Ze zijn één maal wit van bot geworden, niemand te zien niemand te horen . _

_Waar ben ik in een wereld beland, ik voel mijn benen niet meer ._

_Kan niet meer op staan, ik zie vreemde vormen komen ._

_Ze zijn groot en lijken op hongers nood, grappig ik heb gevoel dat ik de maaltijd ben ._

_Och ja laat ze maar doen, heb geen zin in dit spelletje ._

_Ben alles verloren dus waarom, zal ik niet heen gaan waar ik ze verloren ben . _

_Als de vreemde vorm zijn bek open doet, zie ik de leegte het is net alsof hij uit niks bestaat . _

_Het kwam op me af maar...Hij ontplofte in zwart zand en verdween in de lucht . De anderen _

_keken naar me als of ik een monster ben, ik ben ook een monster zien jullie het niet ? _

_Als ze allemaal één voor één verdwijnen ben ik weer alleen , alweer..._

_Ik sluit mijn ogen en laat de duisternis mijn ogen over nemen . _

_Tot een stem me wakker maakte ...'Ik zal je nog kans geven, gebruik die kans wijs .' _

_Ik deed mijn ogen terug open en keek rond, ' waarom heb je me niet laten sterven ? _

_Ik zal mijn vrienden en familie nooit vinden als ik nog leef . ' De wind werd sterker en sterker, de wind vormde in een deur die van zelf open ging . ' Kom binnen we hebben veel te bespreken, denk je nu ook niet ? ' Ik stond op en liep naar de deur, en ging binnnen als ik binnen ging _

_kwam licht in mijn ogen, ik kneep ze toe en deed ze weer open als het niet feller schijnt . _

_' Wat denkt u voor een nieuwe kans . ' Ik keek om en zag hem op de troon, hij was groot en _

_zag er machtig uit . De vader van tijd, van de natuur, van levende en dode . De God van de aarde . _

_' Wat zal het zijn . ' Was mijn antwoord en voor ik het door had, zat ik niet meer in een zandig wereld . Ik keek naar de wereld die zo hoog nodig was verrandert, en glimlachte als de duivel zich zelf . ' Laat het spel beginnen . '_

**2001 12 Mei Karakura **

" Kaaaaaaariiiiiiiin - Chaaaaaaan ! Geef papa een grote knuffel ! " Isshin Kurosaki sprong uit de lucht en vloog naar zijn dochter, Karin schopte tegen Isshin 's linker kant van het gezicht . Isshin vloog tegen de muur waar na hij vast zat in het gat . " Aaaaaahhhh ! Karin - Chan haal me hier uit ! Papa zit vast en hier is een hond ! Aaaah nee niet op mij plassen ! Zie ik er uit als een boom ! " Karin zuchte . " Stupid Goat-Face . " Karin dronk verder van haar thee, Rukia zat rustig haar tijd schrift te kijken . En Yuzu was kleren strijken, ze pakte een blauwe jongens onderbroek . En keek vragent naar Karin . " Zeg Karin van wie is die jongens onderbroek ? " Karin spuwde haar thee uit en pakte de onderbroek van Yuzu . "Huh...Van mij ik dacht eens om iets te proberen, ze zitten veel beter dan de ondergoed die ik al heb . " Ze stopte het nerveus weg . "Echt ? Dat is vreemd ik wist niet dat je zo voor verranderingen ging . " Rukia moest haar lach in houde, Karin keek haar kwaad aan . " Nee het is gewoon dat ze goed zijn, ik heb nooit iets gezegt over verranderingen . " Yuzu knikte ja geloofde Karin totaal en begon weer terug aan de strijk . Karin zuchte

_Op eerlijk gezegte dezen jongens onderbroek hier is van Kaien Shiba , _

_de Vice-Captain van Squad 13 uit de Soul Society . Hij is een Shinigami zoals Rukia hier . _

_Rukia heeft mijn leven gered, toen ik geloofde als ik mijn leven gaf aan de hollow . Dat hij mijn _

_familie met rust ging laten, ze raakte gewond en kon de hollow niet meer verslaan . Dus heeft ze haar krachten aan mij gegeven, en werd ik ook een Shinigami met Rukia 's krachten . Het ging zo 3 maanden door, toen de ander Shinigami 's dit ontdekte en Rukia mee nam . En ik mijn krachten verloor, had is lang verhaal laten we gewooon zeggen . Ik en mijn vrienden redden Rukia met de hulp van paar anderen in de Soul Society, en komen de echte vijand in het oog Aizen Souske . Hij met de ander 2 Captains is hij naar de Hollow Wereld gegaan . _

_Soms komen de Shinigami 's hier slapen, zonder dat vader of Yuzu er achter komen . Daarom van Kaien 's onderbroek ...Ik heb die moeten kopen sinds Shinigami 's niks af weten van onderbroeken enzo ..._

Isshin kwam uit het gat onder de pis, en zag de jongens 's onderbroek in Karin 's handen . Hij vloog naar voor en nam de onderbroek . " Van wie is het Karin ! Met welke jongen zijt je naar de 7de hemel gereist ! " Isshin kreeg boks in zijn gezicht, Karin nam de onderbroek . "Shut up ! " Rukia lachte als Yuzu vragent keek . Kon die boven op het bed zat, zuchte diep en strekte zich uit op het bed . " Jeez wanneer leren ze eens hun luid spreker op lager volume te zetten . " En viel terug in slaap .

Karin liep naar de deur . " Ik ga wat wandelen, heeft iemand iets nodig van de winkel . "Yuzu knikte ja en rende naar de keuken, en kwam terug met een lijstje . " We hebben dezen allemaal nodig, sinds we bijna niks meer hebben . Sinds jou en Rukia 's vrienden hier 4 dagen verbleven . " Karin 's mond viel open, _z-zo veel..._ Isshin keek in horror in de koel kast ." Die varkens hebben alles leeg gegeten ! " Rukia sweatdropped _je liet ze nauwelijks iets eten Mr . Kurosaki . _Rukia stond op en liep naar de deur ." Wel dan ga ik mee, ik heb ook wat te kopen eigelijk . " Beide Rukia en Karin liepen dan naar de winkel toen ze klaar waren, ging Rukia even naar de boeken winkel . " Wacht hier en als het een hollow is, waag het niet alleen te gaan . " Rukia rolde haar ogen . " Ja mam . " Rukia negeerde het als gewoonlijk, Karin bleef dan maar alleen buiten . Ze keek rond er was niet veel te zien, als gewoonlijk ook niet meer veel te doen . _Ik vraag me af of ze iets hebben gevonden over Aizen 's plannen ...Ik had al een gevoel dat er iets niet klopte met die Fox-Face, niet alleen had ik zijn zanpakuto 's kracht kunnen houde . Maar de snel heid daar van, dat zit me eigelijk dwars . _Plots voelde Karin dat er nog iemand dicht bij haar staat, als of iemand met een mes in haar keel gestoken . Maar als ze zich omdraait ziet ze niemand, alleen haar spiegel beeld ze keek naar links en naar rechts . Maar zag niemand die de vreemde aura heeft . Ze keek dan tegen over haar als een groep mensen, de straat over steken tussen de mensen zag ze een klein jongen . Met oranje haar die zijn ogen bedekken, hij droeg een blauwe bloes en kort broek . Zijn handen hadden zijn boekentas aan zijn rug geklemt, Karin 's ogen werden groter als hij dichter bij kwam . De jongen 's lippen bewogen, maar Karin hoorde ze niet . De jongen lijk niet te bestaan als niemand hem op merkte, hij stopte als de rest door liep . Zijn lippen bleven bewegen, Karin voelde haar knieen zwak gaan . De jongen stopte en keek naar links, Karin hoorde een auto en zag dat die op de jongens af ging . Karin weet niet waarom maar haar benen sprongen voor uit, en ze rende op volle tempo op het midden van de straat . " KIJK UIT ! " Ze wou de jongen pakken maar hij verdween voor haar ogen, ze keek in schok als hij nog de woorden fluistert . " _Waar is Mama . _" Karin stopte als ze naar de plek keek waar de jongen is, ze had de auto helemaal niet in de gaten . " Mama ? " Karin keek naar links en stond verstijft als de auto geen centimeter van haar is verwijdert, plots werd ze naar de ander kant getroken en de auto reed gewoon verder door . Karin keek in schok naar Kaien die scheur in zijn broek heeft, bloed kwam over de snee . " Idiot wat denk je wel dat je doen zijt ? " Karin keek weg ." Sorry ..." Kaien zuchte en stond op, en hield zijn hand uit voor Karin . Rukia die buiten kwam rende naar hun toe . "Wat is er gebeurt ? " Vroeg ze Karin antwoorde haar niet of ze nam Kaien 's hand vast . " Sorry dat ik er niet was . " Tranen vielen uit haar wangen, voor dat Kaien of Rukia iets konden zeggen wat er scheelde . Viel Karin flauw .

* * *

**Karin is in dezen Fanfic 15 jaar oud, en ze heeft haar Shinigami krachten al, ik zou wel paar flash backs maken voor jullie okay . En wat Kaien Shiba in leven ... Dat komt ook in flash back 's ! Er is geen Yuri, Yaoi of Genderbender hier, sinds ze zeggen dat ik beetje daar van moet afkicken sinds ik er erg in ben verslaafd :( **

**Vind het best spijtig, maar betekent niet dat ik er mee stop ! XD **

**Bye bye **


	2. Black Nightmares

Kaien en Rukia brachte Karin terug naar de Kurosaki huis, toen Isshin en Yuzu hoorde dat Karin is flauw gevallen . Storte Isshin zich om Kaien . " Blijf van mijn dochter ! Pervert ! " En gaf Kaien schop, maar Kaien ontwijkte het en Isshin vloog naar buiten . Rukia schopte de deur toe en zette Karin op de zetel . " Hoe komt dat Karin is flauw gevallen, was er iets gebeurt ? " Vroeg Yuzu bezorgt als ze een schoon dekentje uit de was haalde, en het over Karin legde Kaien en Rukia keken beetje nerveus . " Wel er was klein ongelukje gebeurt maar alles is eigelijk okay . " Yuzu keek naar Kaien vragent en keek dan naar zijn been . " U been bloed . " Zegt ze bezorgt en haalde snel de eerste hulp doosje, terwijl Yuzu Kaien verzorgde was Rukia berichten sturen naar Chad, Uryu, Orihime en Renji . " Wat zijt je allemaal sturen Rukia ? " Vroeg Kaien als hij probeert te kijken, Rukia deed haar Gsm was . " Heb effen de anderen gewaarschuwt, ik weet zeker dat jij het ook voelde . " Kaien knikte ja . " Natuurlijk wie weet heeft het misschien te maken ..." Hij keek naar Yuzu die naar hun keek ." Nah nah het is niks Yuzu haal die bezorgde blik maar weg, we hadden het over een school probleem die beetje uit de hand liep . " Zei hij beetje nerveus, Yuzu was opgelucht ." Okay doe geen gevaarlijke dingen begrepen . " Zei ze streng maar dat maakte juist Kaien en Rukia aan het lachen, Yuzu lachte dan mee . Rukia offerde haar hulp om Yuzu te helpen met eten klaar te maken , Kaien bleef op Karin passen hij las onder tussen een tijd schrift . "...donker..." Zei Karin Kaien keek verschrokken naar Karin, en stelde zich gerust . " Oi zijt je wakker ? " Karin 's ogen bleven gesloten . " Het is zo...donker..." Zei ze verder en liet haar één arm boven haar hoofd liggen, waar haar borsten beetje zichtbaar werden door haar schirt . Kaien bloosde en keek weg . "Oi Karin word wakker . " En zette zijn hand op haar schouder en schudde haar wakker . "Zo donker...Het is zo donker ..."Kaien werd bezorgt Karin heeft zeker een nachtmerrie . "Karin kom op word wakker, Karin..." Karin schudde met haar hoofd, ze begon beetje te zweten op haar voor hoofd . "Nee ik wil niet...Zo donker...Help...Help ...Help ... ICHIGO ! ! ! " Karin sprong omhoog en raakte Kaien 's voorhoofd, Kaien viel op de grond in pijn . " Verdomme dat deed pijn ! " Riep hij er kwam geschreeuw uit de keuken, Karin keek geschrokken en stond snel op en rende de keuken in met Kaien . Yuzu hield haar één vinger in haar mond, terwijl Rukia de eerste hulp doosje nam . " Wat is er gebeurt Yuzu ? " Vroeg Karin bezorgt, Yuzu heeft nooit in haar vingers gesneden . Sinds ze erg goed was in dat soort dingen ." Hehehe ik was vast geschrokken toen ik jou hoorde schreeuwen, sinds het zo stil was . " Zei Yuzu met blos op haar wang ." Je had vast nachtmerrie gehad he . " Rukia zette een klein plakker rond Yuzu 's vinger, Karin keek weg dat haar zwart haren haar ogen bedekte . "Nee hoor het was niks . "Kaien keek naar Karin vragent, _wie is Ichigo ? _. Karin glimlachte dan naar Yuzu ." Ik heb helemaal geen nachtmerrie gehad . " Yuzu weet dat het een neppe is, maar glimlachte toch ook . " Als jij het zegt . " Rukia keek naar de twee nieuwsierig en keek dan naar Kaien, die het zelfde blik met een bezorgde mix naar Karin gericht . _Hij weet het ook dat ze iets verbergen . _" Zeg waar is Goat-Face ? " Vroeg Karin als ze plots voetstapte hoorde, de keuken door vloog naar onder . " Kaaaarrriiiin - Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn ! Papa is hier om je te bezegelen met kussen ! " Maar kreeg een boks tegen zijn maag, hij viel op grond en hield zijn maag in pijn . " Goed zo mijn dochter, nu weet ik dat de perverts je niet één keer kunnen aanraken . " Rukia lachte als Karin haar ogen rolde . " Zeg waar is Kaien . " Vroeg Yuzu de meisjes keken ook rond ." Kan iemand de deur van me af halen..." Ze keken naar de deur en zagen Kaien daar onder . " Ik denk dat mijn ontbijt er uit komt ." De meisjes sweatdropped .

Even later

Zat Karin in haar kamer samen met Kaien en Rukia, de anderen waren ook bij . Orihime, Uryu, Chad en Renji . " Ik geloof nog steeds dat het een hollow is . " Zei Renji vast besloten tegen Uryu, Uryu keek vervelend weg . " Ik weet zeker dat het geen Hollow was, en als het een plus was die een hollow is geworden . Had Karin die Hollow allang hadden moeten gevoeld, sinds zij en Rukia dicht in de beurt waren . Maar zij beide hadden niks gezien blijkbaar, en misschien heeft die geest iets te maken met Karin 's flauw valling . " Kaien keek onzeker ." Als het zo was dan waarom heb ik hem dan niet gevoeld, toen Karin flauw viel ? " Uryu haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik kan het niet weten op eerlijk gezegte, ik was er niet bij . " Orihime keek bezorgt naar Karin . "Karin-Chan heb je misschien iets gezien, voor dat je op de straat liep . "Karin sloot haar ogen als ze terug dacht aan de kleine jongen met de oranje haar, ze deed haar ogen open en schudde haar hoofd nee . "Nee ik heb niks gezien, ik voelde gewoon vreemde aura net als of iemand een mes in mijn keel duwde . " Chad stond op en liep naar Karin . "Chad ? "Chad bukte zich en keek naar Karin nek naar de zij kant . " Je hebt een snee in je nek, is het niet dat wat je voelde ? " Vroeg hij Karin ging in de spiegel kijken, en zag Chad gelijk had . Rukia zag dat Renji en Kaien vervelend keken, ze moest haar lach in houden . " Hoe wist je dat Chad ." Chad haalde zijn schouders op . "Heb goede ogen blijkbaar ...Je zei dat je iets voelde aan je keel dus misschien zat er een aanwijzing . " Uryu klapte samen met Orihime . "Wow Chad je bent zo slim ! " Zei Orihime vrolijk, Chad ging snel zitten te veel aandacht gekregen . " Wel sinds we nu weten dat de vreemde figuur jou probeert aan tevallen, is het mogelijk dat jij zijn doelwit bent ." Zei Renji als hij op staat . " Karin ik wil dat je op past okay, en hou je scherp met mensen en geesten . Als het zo blijkt dat hij niet eens in jou buurt moet zijn, om je te aanvallen kan ik jullie allemaal voor stellen . We hebben niet te maken met een normaal geest of hollow, en ik weet zeker dat Aizen hier van weet . " Iedereen knikte ja .

Kaien en Renji gingen terug naar de Soul Society om hun Captains in te lichten, Orihime, Chad en Uryu gingen naar huis . Rukia bleef nog in de mensen wereld, ze sliep rustig in de extra bed in Karin 's kamer . Kon werd in de Kast gewurgt toen hij probeerde te piepen als Karin en Rukia zich om wisselde, en Karin sliep onrustig in haar bed .

_Karin zat in een donker kamer, helemaal alleen niemand was er . En ze hoorde ook niemand, ze keek rond en begon te lopen . Bij iedere stap voelde haar benen zwaarder worden, tot ze niet meer kon . Ze hoorde dan voetstappen achter haar, ze achter haar maar zag niks . Ze stapte achter uit en rende als de voetstappen dichter bij kwamen, ze hoorde ook gehijg aan haar nek . Ze rende sneller het gehijg werd sneller, en voelde koude zweet langs haar oren gaan . " Laat me met rust ! " Riep ze kwaad en probeerde de onzichtbaren vijand weg te slaan . Maar de koude lucht weer kaatsen zich terug naar haar, ze viel naar achteren als ze handen op haar schouders voelde . Ze probeerde haar zelf los te trekken, maar ze zat vast het koude zweet ging over haar lichaam . Ze kon nauwelijks haar ogen nog open houden . Ze zag gele ogen naar haar kijken, ze keken vol haat, vragent, onwetent en triestig . " Wie...Wie ben jij ? " Vroeg Karin als bang kind bij een onbekende is terecht gekomen . " ... " Zeide de wezen, Karin hoorde zijn stem niet . "Wat ? " _

_"...Waar ? " Vroeg de vreemd wezen . _

_" Ik begrijp je niet ! " Zei Karin plots plofte de ogen en verranderde in zwarte massa dat haar inslikte . _

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Schreeuwde Karin als ze recht op zat, het zweet plakte haar zwart haar op haar voorhoofd, haar Pyjama drukte tegen haar lijf . Rukia die rustig sliep viel van bed, Kon schoot om hoog en kwam tegen de plafon van de kast en viel terug op de lakens knock out . Rukia stond snel op . "Wat...Wat is er ? ! " Riep ze bezorgt, Yuzu en Isshin rende de kamer ook in Yuzu met een tennis racket en Isshin met een kook pan . "Karin gaat het ! " Vroeg Yuzu bezorgt, ze merkte Rukia en haar sweatdrop nog niet eens , _What The Hell ? _" Kaaaaaarrrriiiin - Chaaaaan ! Had je nachtmerrie laat papa bij jou liggen ! Je zou geen meer krijgen ! " Isshin lag later op de vloer buiten de kamer . " Mijn dochter is zo sterk ! " Riep hij met gebroken tanden . " Yuzu en Rukia zaten naast Karin, die rustig probeerde te ademen . " Gaat het nu Karin ? " Vroeg Rukia Karin knikte ja . " Had je een nachtmerrie ? " Karin schudde nee . "Een herrinering ? " Vroeg Rukia nog eens, Karin schudde nee ." Het was niks ik schrok me voor iets, het was niks . " Zei ze kalm ze stond op ." Waar ga je naar toe ? " Vroeg Yuzu ." Naar de bad kamer ik ga me beetje op frissen . " Ze liep uit de kamer en stapte over Isshin, die naar haar bezorgt keek . Toen ze in de bad kamer was, zat ze voor de gesloten deur en veegde de zweet van haar af . Ze liep naar de was tafel en wasde haar gezicht, toen ze haar gezicht weer op trok . Schreeuwde ze en viel naar achteren . " Karin ? ! " Het was Yuzu ze klonk bezorgt ." Het is niks Yuzu ! Het schrok me voor iets ! " Zei ze en keek snel terug naar de spiegel, maar tegenmoet met haar eigen spiegel beeld . Bleek huid, haar door de war , rode ogen ..._Oh god dat moet me een nachtmerrie zijn geweest_ kwam door haar hoofd, ze veegde haar handen af en ging uit de bad kamer . " Gaat het ? " Vroeg Yuzu nog eens Karin knikte ja . "Stop om je zorgen te maken Yuzu er is niks, het komt goed okay ." Zei Karin om Yuzu gerust te stellen, Yuzu knikte onzeker . Toen iedereen terug in hun eigen bed was, keek Rukia van haar bed naar Karin . "Waar droomde je over ? " Vroeg ze . Karin keek naar haar en haalde haar schouders op ." Weet niet was te donker, ik kon niks zien dat maakte me onveilig . Dat heeft me misschien op alarm stand gezet . " Ze lachte beetje nerveus, Rukia keek naar haar als of ze gek is . Karin merkte het en gooide een kussen . "Kijk me niet zo aan, ik weet wat je denkt ! " Zei ze Rukia grijnsde en gooide het terug, recht in Karin 's gezicht . Karin stond van haar bed, Rukia deed haar na en begon samen een kussen gevecht te houden . Ze begonnen te lachen, en lagen later naar lucht te happen als ze klaar waren . " Ben dood op en we hebben nog 3 uur slaap, als ik in klas in slaap val geef ik jou de schuld . "Rukia lachte als Karin kwaad spellent keek, en lachte dan ook Rukia is blij dat haar vriendin de nachtmerrie is vergeten . Maar ze hebben Kon niet gemerkt die met bloedneus onder het bed lag .

Toen de zonlicht Karin 's gezicht aan raakte, wist ze dat het zware dag ging worden . Moezaam stond ze op na het opfrissen klede ze zich in haar school inuform ( eerst zeker maken dat Kon niet keek ) En ging naar onder ontbijten, de ochtende verranderen nooit . De dag was nog niet begonnen, dus er verranderde er eigelijk niks aan . Na de ontbijt liepen Yuzu, Karin en Rukia naar school . Ze kwamen Keigo en Mizuiro tegen . " Kaaaaarrrriiiin - Chaaan ! Yuuuuuzzuuu - Chaaaaan ! " Riep Keigo als hij naar hun toe rende, Karin ging op zij met Yuzu en Keigo valde tussen hun in . "Jij ook goede morgen . " Zei Karin als Yuzu giegelde, Keigo stond snel op en ging huilen bij Rukia ." Rukia-Chan ! Karin-Chan is zo gemeen tegen mij ! " Tranen stroomde als een water val, Rukia sweatdropped . " Huh ? " Mizuiro buigde voor de damens . " Goede morgen Karin-San, Yuzu-San en Rukia-San . " Ze groeten hem terug en Keigo wijsde hem met zijn wijs vinger, hoe on eerlijk het was dat Karin zo vriendelijk is tegen hem .

Ze liepen dan naar school ze kwamen nog Chizuru tegen, die als Keigo hangent is aan Yuzu ( behalve dat Keigo aan Rukia nu op het moment hangde ) . " Blijf van mijn zus af freak ! " Zei Karin kwaad en gaf Chizuru een schop, en begonnen te bek vechten ." Daar gaan ze weer . " Zei Tatsuki als zij met Orihime langs kwam, Orihime glimlachte gewoon ." Ze zijn zo goede vrienden . "Tatsuki sweatdropped . "Yeah Right . " Zei ze Chizuru zag Orihime en sprong omhoog . En vloog naar haar . "Himeeeeeee-Chaaaaaaan ! " Tatsuki bokste Chizuru in de gezicht . " Hou je Lesbians acties thuis Chizuru ! " Zei Tatsuki kwaad, Chizuru begon dan tegen Tatsuki te bek vechten . " Huh we komen nog te laat als we nu niet gaan . " Zei Yuzu, de twee stopte en keken elkaar vervelend aan .

Toen ze in de klas waren na dat ze nog Uryu en Chad zijn tegen gekomen, was de klas maar met 6 personen . "Huh waar zijn de rest ? " Vroeg Karin de klasgenoten die er waren keken naar de groep . " Ze hadden besloten te spijbelen, en naar de nieuwe club te gaan . "

"Nieuwe club ? " De jongen knikte ja . "Ik was er bij maar besloot niet te gaan, ik vertrouwde het niet die mensen die er waren . Die zijn niet normaal, dus hebben ze besloten zonder mij te gaan . " De ander 5 knikte ja ze hebben ook blijkbaar de club gezien . " Die mensen bleven maar lachen, maar hun ogen zagen er zo dood en kill uit . Mijn broer is daar geweest, hij zei dat hij even heeft gewerkt . Maar is meteen gestopt, sinds de mensen daar te vreemd zijn . " Karin sweatdropped . " Waarom vertel je het gewoon niet aan de leerkracht ? " De jongen haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik weet niet, ik wil ze geen problemen geven . Alleen dat ik niet mee wou . " De groep keken elkaar vreemd aan maar lieten het gaan, het zijn toch hun zakens niet . Toen ze gingen zitten kwam Mvr . Ochi binnen, met een groot glimlach op haar gezicht . " Goede morgen klas ik zie weinig vandaag, dus ik zie dat jullie mijn advies voor spijbelen hebben aangenomen ! " De klas sweatdropped . " Wel jammer genoeg komen er paar nieuwe leerlingen voor dit jaar nog even bij, het zijn 3 verwelkom ze okay ! " Er kwamen 2 jongens binnen en 1 meisje, de eerste jongen had kort bruin haar en lui blauw ogen hij droeg zijn school inuform slapjes . De twee jongen had oranje haar en blauw ogen, hij droeg zijn inuform op maat . De meisje heeft lang groen haar en groen ogen, haar kleren kwamen kort aan . " voorstel jullie maar . "

" Sharpe Wolfman ." Gaapte de brunnete .

" Kenichi Toshiro . " Antwoorde de oranje jongen .

" Nella Obsvank ! " Riep het meisje met een big smile .

" Ga maar op de vrije plaatsen zitten, dan kunnen we beginnen met de les . Mvr . Ochi schreef een vraag op het bord en keek dan naar leerlingen . " Wolfman-San wee jij het antwoord ?" Sharpe viel met zijn hoofd op de bank, de klas keek in schok naar de reactie van Sharpe . "Geen zorgen hij word wel wakker Mvr . Ochi, oh en de antwoord is 2/7 . " Zei Kenichi Karin keek naar Kenichi als Mvr . Ochi weer aan de ander vragen begon . Kenichi keek naar terug en glimlachte, Karin bloosde en keek weg . _Ik heb zo groot gevoel dat dit mijn dag niet word ! _

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 2 oh god ocharme Karin ! Ik kreeg zelfs de rillingen van de nachtmerrie ( had ook een liedje van Snow White Queen opgezet ) Voelde mijn benen niet meer XP **

**wel bey bey ! Oh ja die 3 nieuwe leerlingen zijn geen OCC 's als je het wilt weten, jullie kennen ze wel :P **

**Bye bye **


	3. Dreamcatchers Of The Past

Toen Karin en haar vrienden op het dak hun lunch eten waren, kwamen de 3 nieuwe studenten en vroeg om bij hun te eten . " Natuurlijk zit maar ." Zei Karin als ze verder slurpte van haar drinken, de drie zaten neer . En dronken alleen water . " Zeg waar komen jullie vandaan ? " Vroeg Keigo de 3 keken vragent ." Je weet wel land, stad of school . "

" Ik kom uit America werd mij verteld ." Zei Kenichi

" Uit Londen ." Zei Nella .

" Ik herriner me Fransen woorden dus ik geloof Frankrijk . " Zei Sharpe . De groep keek beetje ongemakkelijk en Keigo begon nerveus te zweten . " Hoezo ...Ik snap jullie antwoorden niet echt..." Kenichi zuchte . " Ik heb geen herrineringen van mijn verleden, Nella en Sharpe zaten in het zelfde huis als ik gezet toen we 13 waren ." Keigo keek schuldig . "Oh sorry dat ik..."

"Heee ? Het is niet erg hoor, we zijn blij als je het vraagt ze doen net als of we er niet tegen kunnen . " Sharpe en Kenichi knikte ja . " We herrineren het toch niet, dus we hebben niks te missen of er spijt van hebben . "Kenichi dronk nog van zijn water . "Voor mij zijn herrineringen niet te houden, ze zijn voor mij om te leven . "

" Dus een herrinering is niet belangrijk voor u ...En je familie en vrienden ." Kenichi haalde zijn schouders op . "Ik zou toch alleen sterven, ook al hou ik ze zo dicht mogelijk bij mij . " Kenichi glimlachte ." Voor mijn part moeten ze gelukkig zijn zonder mij, anders voelen we beide zich rot . " Karin glimlachte . " Wel als jij het zegt . " Rukia grijnsde . "Oi oi blijkbaar is iemand hier verliefd ! " Karin rende achter Rukia aan ." Shut up trut ! " Zei ze kwaad, Rukia lachte gemeen . "Dwing me Lovesicker ! " De groep lachte Keigo rende achter Karin aan ." Karin en ik dan ! Ik voel me zo verlaten zonder jou ! " Riep hij Karin keek dreigent naar Keigo, Keigo rende achter Yuzu voor bescherming . " Help me Yuzu-Chan, Karin-Chan gaat me vermoorde ! " Nella begon te lachen ." Jullie zijn zo levendig vrienden ! " Zei Nella met een glimlach, Chizuru kreeg hartjes in haar ogen . " Nella-Chan beantwoord mijn liefdes gevoelens voor jou ! " Nella stak haar tong uit ." Nah sorry Chizuru -Chan maar mijn hart is bezet . "Chizuru keek hart broken en ging in een emo hoekje zitten . " Mijn hart is helemaal over genomen door Kenichi-Kun ! " Zei Nella als ze op Kenichi 's schoot ging zitten, Kenichi keek vervelend . "Nella stop met je kinderachtig heid . " Zei Kenichi lastig, Nella giegelde en gaf hem een kus op de wang . "Ik weet niet wat je bedoelt sweatheart ! " Sharpe rolde zijn ogen en gaapte . "So Boring . " Zei hij slaperig en viel in slaap, Tatsuki schoof met Orihime een meter van hem af . " We worden dadelijk besmet door zijn luiheid Orihime . " Zei Tatsuki tegen haar, Orihime keek beetje geschokt ." Echt ! " Karin rolde haar ogen _ze gelooft ook alles ! _" Karin-Chan we moeten oppassen ! " Zei Yuzu in paniek tegen Karin, als ze haar zelf achter haar verstopte . Om van Sharpe weg te blijven . _Jij ook al ! _

Na dat de groep terug in de klas gingen, kwam Mvr . Ochi de klas in . " Klas jullie mogen naar huis gaan ! Er is geen tijd voor uitleg ga jullie tieners nu naar huis of vul jullie zelf met junkfoods in de Cafe 's ! " En ze rende weg met haar tas in haast, de klas sweatdropped . "Is dat de woorden van een leerkracht ? " Vroeg Karin zich af, Nella schoot in de lucht ." Yes eindelijk school is gedaan ! Kom Kenichi, Sharpe we gaan naar de Cafe 's ! " Riep Nella opgevrolijkt, zij en de 2 jongens gingen uit de klas . " Weet je ik vraag me af of ze menselijk is . " Zei Tatsuki ." Daar ben ik nou mee eens . " Zei Uryu . " Kom laten we gaan . " Zei Karin en ze liepen ook de klas uit, Karin keek naar de groep van dezen morgen . "Komen jullie niet ? " Vroeg Karin de jongen schudde zijn hoofd ." Ik blijf hier ik heb geen zin, om gepakt te worden en dan gedraagt te worden naar die vreemde club . " De groep knikte ja, Karin rolde haar ogen ." Is al goed " Zei ze en ze liep verder uit de klas, en kwam met de groep buiten .

" Wat denken jullie waar ze het over hebben van de club ? " Vroeg Keigo . "Ze zijn gewoon aandacht te kort, ik heb geen nieuwe club gezien . Dat was excuus van die rest zeker ook die hebben gespijbelt . " Zei Tatsuki gelooft volledig haar eigen woorden, Rukia knikte ja . " Ik heb ook geen vreemde mensen gezien in de clubs die ik in ben geweest . " Keigo wees in schok naar Rukia ." Ook de str..." Karin gaf hem boks in de gezicht ." Shut up Keigo ! " Riep ze kwaad . "Sorry Kaaaarrriiiiin-Chaaaaan ! " Riep Keigo jammerig .

Toen Karin, Yuzu en Rukia thuis kwamen zagen ze paar dozen in de gang . " WTH ? " Ze hoorde gelach in de woonkamer, ze gingen in de woon kamer en zagen Isshin en Kenichi . Ze waren naar familie foto 's kijken . " Toshiro-San ? " Kenichi glimlachte ." Yo ! " Isshin sprong omhoog ." Kaaaarriiiin-Chaaaan ! " Karin bokste hem weg . " Rukiiaaaaaa-Chaaaaan ! " Rukia ging opzij . " Yuzzzuuuuuu-Chaaaaan ! " Yuzu sprong ook omhoog . "Papaaaaa ! " En gaven elkaar een knuffel . "Freaks . " Zei Karin als ze sweatdropped . "Toshiro-San wat doet u hier eigelijk ? " Vroeg Rukia . "Heh oh ik huur voor tegenwoordig een Kamer hier ." Zei Kenichi . " Een kamer ? " Vroeg Karin . " Yep ! Ik geef hem de logeer kamer en heb een extra slot op gezet, zo dat hij niet gaat slaapwandelen of naar de WC moet als hij een avond bezoekje daar moet plegen ! " Karin sloeg Isshin in de gezicht ." Je bent gewoon uncool pap . " Zei Karin . " Ik ben totaal Cool ! Kenichi ik ben cool niet ! " Kenichi lachte alleen maar . " Ja u zijt zeker cool Kurosaki-san ! " Zei Kenichi Isshin liet tranen van blijschap zien, en wees naar Karin met een ' ha-ha' gezicht . "Daar ben ik helemaal niet overtuigd Goat-Face . "

S'avonds toen Karin in haar bed kroop, gaf Rukia haar een dromenvanger armband ." Dat houd hopelijk u nachtmerries weg ." Karin wou de ding terug geven, maar zag dat Rukia alleen probeert te helpen . "Dank je Rukia ." Rukia glimlachte ." Alles voor een vriendin . "Zei ze en ging naar haar eigen bed, en viel na 5 minuten in slaap . Karin deed haar ogen ook toe en probeert te slapen .

_Karin zat dit keer niet in een donker kamer, ze zat op een gras veld ze keek rond . Maar was zeker alleen, de zon hangde tussen de wolken . En gaf een licht en rustig vrede af, Karin hoorde iemand achter haar rennen . Ze keek om en zag 3 kinderen 1 was groter dan de ander 2 . " He wacht op mij ! " Riep de grootste Karin 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Pak ons dan als je kan Grote broer ! " Riep de klein meisje met zwart haar . "Je kan ons nooit pakken ! " Riep de ander met de bruin haar . "Ik pak jullie beide en heb jullie beide ! " Riep de oudste en trok zijn één arm naar de ander, en vangde ander ook op gemak ." Ik heb jullie ! " Riep hij vrolijk, de meisjes lachte . Als ze rond worden geslingert, ze vielen op de grond . En begonnen harder te lachen . "Grote broer is zo sterk ! " Zeide ze, Karin begon tranen te krijgen . Ze wou dichter bij gaan, om de gezichten te zien . Maar ze kon niet bewegen net als of ze van een afstand moet kijken, hoe haar herrinering op zijn eigen leef ." Ik heb Herrineringen niet nodig, en zij mij niet ze kunnen best op hun eigen leven . "Karin draaide haar om, maar zag juist de gezicht niet . _

Karin 's ogen sprongen open, ze zuchte en veegde in haar ogen . _Shit stomme herrinering . _Ze klom uit haar bed en ging voorzichtig en stil naar onder, om Chocolade melk te drinken . Toen ze langs de trap kwam, voelde ze een vreemd aura achter haar . Ze verstijfde en durfde niet te bewegen, de aura stroomde over haar heen . Ze voelt dat iemand haar gaat wurgen, ze voelde een hand op haar schouder . En draaide snel om en zag Kenichi die slaperig naar haar keek . " Karin wat ben je doen ? " Vroeg Kenichi als hij gaapte ." Ik ga naar onder om Chocolade melk te drinken ...Sorry heb ik je wakker gemaakt ? "Hij schudde zijn hoofd nee . " Ben uit mijn eigen wakker geworden . " Zei hij en ging naast haar staan ." Mag ik met u mee om chocolade melk te drinken ? Ik hou van er van . "Karin knikte ja en liep samen met hem naar onder, hij ging buiten zitten en wachte op Karin ze kwam niet veel later ook naar buiten . Met twee kops met chocomelk buiten ." Hier ." Ze gaf de kop aan Kenichi, hij glimlachte en nam het aan ." Thanks ! " En dronk zijn chocomelk al, hij haalde de kop van lippen . En liet een bruine snor zien, Karin lachte ." Je bent een man geworden ! " Zei ze lachent, Kenichi snapte het niet, en voelde de drank over zijn lippen druppen . En lachte dan ook . " Zeg waar zijn Nella en Sharpe ? "

"Ze zijn bij een goede vriend, maar hij had maar 2 kamers vrij . Dus heb ik gezegt dat ik één huur kamer zal zoeken, kwam je vader tegen die probleem had met de auto . Na het helpen vroeg ik waar ik één kon vinden . En offerde meteen zijn plaats . " Karin keek van haar kop naar de middernacht hemel . "Oh ...Dat is ook de eerste keer dat hij dat doet, normaal gesprokken zegt hij vaak jongens op u leeftijd al . ' Veel geluk om één te vinden, bij mij kom je niet in ! ' " Kenichi gaf klein lachje . "Het is al probleem achtig als mijn vrienden gewoon op bezoek komen . " Kenichi knikte ja . "Ik heb best medelijden met u, maar u vader het meest . "Karin keek naar hem vragent ; "Huh waarom ? " Kenichi keek nerveus weg ." Wel 3 dochters...3 keer...Je weet wel ." Karin keek eerst vragent, maar dan werd ze rood in de gezicht . En gaf Kenichi een klop op zijn hoofd ." Pervert ! " Zeide ze Kenichi lachte en stond op, Karin keek verrast dat hij het nog niet eens voelde, maar Tatsuki voelde het nauwelijks ook . Dus is het niet zo verrasent ." Ik ga slapen Karin goedenacht en bedankt voor de Chocolade melk . " Karin knikte ja en Kenichi ging terug naar binnen . Karin ging na Kenichi naar binnen en ging dan naar haar kamer, en klom in haar bed maar de licht ging juist aan . Karin keek naar Rukia en Kon 's ' ha-ha' gezichten . "Wel jongen dame waar was jij vannacht ? " Vroeg Rukia met een grijns . " Ik kon niet slapen en ben Chocolademelk gaan drinken . " Kon schoot omhoog, en sprong op Karin 's bed ." Wat alleen ! zonder mij ! Hoe durf je ! " Karin gooide hem tegen de muur . "Nee niet alleen ik kwam Kenichi tegen en heb ook één voor hem gemaakt, sinds hij ook wakker was . "Rukia keek eerst verrrast maar dan glimlachte . " Oh-la-la ! Karin heeft een vriendje ! Karin heeft vriendje ! " Riep Rukia Karin sprong omhoog, en gooide haar hoofd kussen tegen Rukia . En ze vloog tegen de muur . "Shut up ! "

" Wat Karrrriiiin-Chaaaan ! Je kan papa dat niet aan doen !" Schreeuwde Isshin als hij plots uit de lucht kwam vallen . " Move uit mijn kamer Goat-Face ! " En gooide Isshin van de trappen . "Mijn dochter is toch ze brutaal ! " Riep hij ander de trappen, Yuzu werd wakker van al de lawaai . "Zijn ze weer met geesten praten ? " Kenichi kon gewoon lach bijna niet in houde ." Ik mag dezen familie wel, ik kan niet wachten tot het begint ! " Zei hij als hij naar buiten keek, een spier witte uil en spier witte kat . Keken naar hem en verdwenen dan uit zijn zicht . Hij glimlachte . "Yep Kan echt niet wachten . "

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 3 ! Ik hoop dat je hier van geniet ! Ik doe het timminste ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. A Message Of The Death

Karin gaapte aan het ontbijt tafel, en keek moezaam naar haar bord ." Karin-Chan je ziet er niet goed uitgerust uit ." Zei Yuzu bezorgt ." Huh Ja ik heb slecht geslapen ." Ze keek kwaad naar Rukia en Isshin, die nerveus weg keken . Yuzu keek vragent en haalde haar schouders op ." Zijn zeker geesten weer he ." Zei Yuzu als ze de thee ging halen ." Wel zo kun je het zeggen ." Kenichi keek vragend tussen Karin en Yuzu, als hij zijn stuk toast in slikte ." Geesten ?" Karin keek naar Kenichi aan en zuchte ." Laat maar het is niks Toshiro-san ."

" Noem me Kenichi ! " Zei Kenichi dreigent met een glimlach, Karin rolde haar ogen ." Ook goed ." Zei ze en stond op en nam haar boekentas, Rukia liep naast haar en Kenichi stond ook op ." We gaan Yuzu schiet je op ! " Yuzu gaf snel nog de thee aan Isshin, en pakte haar boekentas en liep naar buiten naar de rest ." Wacht op mij !" Riep ze en sloeg de deur dicht, Isshin dronk rustig zijn thee . "Man wat een ochtent ." Hij zuchte als hij naar de poster van Masaki keek ." Je voelde ook de drukkende sfeer he lieverd ?" Isshin stond op en keek naar buiten het raam, en zag zijn kinderen met Rukia en Kenichi . Naar school lopen ." Ik heb slecht voorgevoel voor die Kenichi Masaki . " Isshin zag wit kat voor de raam, de kat zag er vreemd uit . De ogen waren goud maar was ook gemengt met zwart, en de kat... " Grijnsde ? " Isshin keek als de kat begon te vervagen, en dan helemaal verdwenen was . "Huh ? " Isshin keek naar de thee ." Wat heeft Yuzu in die thee nou gedaan ?" Vraag Isshin bang af .

Yuzu niesde ." Iemand praat achter mijn rug ." Zei ze Karin keek naar Rukia en Rukia keek naar haar terug ." Ze zijn weer begonnen ." Zei Karin Rukia knikte ja en gaf Karin bokshandschoenen ." Ik wens u veel geluk oh dappere Karin - Dono ! " Zei Rukia ." Haaaa ! Karin stop het zijn vast die jongens, van vorige keer hoor . Het is vast een koudje of gewoon nies bui ! " Zei Yuzu bang als ze haar zus benen vast hield ." Ja ja laat me los ." Kenichi lachte naar de scene ." Jullie hebben toch zo goede band ." Zei hij opgevrolijkt ." Natuurlijk kunnen we goed met elkaar om, of anders zoude elkaar nek om vringen ." Zei Karin met vuist omhoog . " Cool ." Zei Kenichi met glimlach Karin bloosde en draaide snel om, en ze liepen door zonder iets te zeggen . Rukia en Yuzu proberen praat te maken, maar hielp niet echt dus zwegen ze ook . Ze kwamen de rest van gang tegen, alles is het zelfde alleen zijn Kenichi, Nella en Sharpe bij gekomen .

Toen ze op school waren merkte ze dat bijna, niemand van de klasgenoten er waren . Het waren maar drie die jongen van gisteren en 2 meisjes ." Waar zijn de rest ?" Vroeg Rukia ." Ze zijn naar de nieuwe club ." Antwoorde een meisje ." Ze willen niet meer terug komen, ze zeggen dat ze daar vooreeuwig willen blijven ." Zeide de ander meisje ." Huh ? Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ." Vroeg Tatsuki als ze naar hun toe liep, Karin ging zitten en begon in haar klein boekje te kribbelen ." Ze hebben me een bericht gestuurt alle drie kijk maar ." Tatsuki pakte de GSM en ging kijken naar de nieuwe berichten, en keek terug naar het meisje ." Welk nieuw berichten ? "Het meisje keek vragent ." Nieuw berichten ? Welk nieuw berichten Arisawa-San ." En pakte de mobiel uit haar handen, Tatsuki keek haar vreemd aan ." Jullie hebben zeker iets gedronken zeker ." En ging zitten naast Orihime de meisjes en de jongen gingen ook zitten, toen de jongen Kenichi zag gingen zijn ogen wijd open ." Jij ... " Kenichi keek naar hem en glimlachte ." Oh oh kijk wie we hier hebben, het is de jongen van gisteren ." Sharpe gaapte en ging zitten ." Laat hem Kenichi dadelijk krijgt hij een hart aanval ." Wat is er ? Heb je een geest gezien ?" Zeide Kenichi de jongen zweeg en keek snel weg, Karin zag natuurlijk dat er iets niet klopte ." Oi ! Kenichi ." Kenichi keek naar Karin 's richting ." Yes ? "

" Laat hem met rust hij kan makkelijk een hart aanval krijgen, dus stort je zelf niet in één keer op hem ." Kenichi knikte ja ." Yes Mom ." Karin keek kwaad ." Shut up ! " Yuzu en Rukia keken elkaar aan ." Denk je wat ik denk ." Zeide Yuzu ." Ik denk het wel ." Zeide Rukia ." Jullie twee ook shut up ! " Riep Karin toen kwam Mvr . Ochi binnen, haar bruin haar bedekte haar ogen . En liep sloom naar haar tafel, de klas keek in stilte naar haar . Toen Mvr . Ochi naar hun toe draaide, tilde ze haar hoofd op . En zagen gedoofde ogen ." Wel goedemorgen leerlingen, laten we ... " De klas keken met grote ogen ." Met de les beginnen ." _Wat is dit Ochi-Sensei heeft een vreemde aura rond haar_, Karin keek naar Rukia die terug keek ze knikte ja . Ze voelde blijkbaar ook dat er iets niet klopte, de rest van de leerlingen keken elkaar nerveus aan ." Huh Ochi-Sensei ." Nella probeerde aandacht te krijgen van de juf, en kreeg het ook ze keek met haar gedoofde ogen naar Nella ." Is alles goed je ziet er ziek uit ." Ochi-Sensei lachte hard ." Nee ! Nee ! Er is niks aan de hand ik voel me gewoon zo ... Happy ! " Zeide ze hard de 2 meisjes en de jongen stonden meteen recht op . " Jij zijt één van hun ! " Schreeuwde de meisje met het bruin haar ." Ga zitten kinderen, we gaan nu een les leren ." En draaide haar om en begon aan de les . " Tel alle klasgenoten plus de 3 nieuwe leerlingen, en zag me hoeveel er over blijven op het einde van de week . Als er 3 leerlingen verdwijnen ? " Zeide Ochi-Sensei Karin keek met grote ogen naar haar en stond op ." Sensei dat is geen les ! Zijt je van plan ons te gaan vermoorden ! " Riep Karin Yuzu stond op en probeerde Karin te kalmeren ." Karin rustig Sensei bedoelde het vast niet zo ."

" Karin Kurosaki ." Karin keek van Yuzu naar Ochi-Sensei die moord aardig keek ." Wil je nablijving ? " Vroeg ze ." Zo niet ga dan zitten ." Zei ze verder en begon verder te schrijven, Karin keek rond en zag dat iedereen zat . Yuzu was niet meer aan haar zijde, en wat Karin heeft gemerk was . _Sensei 's gedoofde ogen waren terug levendig, Wat is hier aan de hand ? _En ging terug zitten toen het lunch tijd was .

Liepen Karin en de groep naar boven, toen ze boven aan kwamen . Zuchte ze allemaal ." Jeez jullie kunnen het nooit geloven, maar ik heb iets raars in mijn beeld gehad ." Zeide Keigo Mizuiro keek naar hem . " Zijt je nu niet één en maal raar ?" Vroeg hij Keigo keek kwaad weg ." Nee het is gewoon toen Ochi-Sensei binnen kwam, leken haar ogen eerst gedoofd . Maar ze waren meteen zo terug vol levendig . " Tatsuki keek op van haar lunch box . " Huh ? Dat is raar ik had het daar juist ook . " Orihime knikte ja ." Ik ook ! " Chizuru sprong omhoog om Orihime te knuffelen . " Ik ook ... " Tatsuki trok haar van Orihime af . " Je bril was gewoon smerig om het te zien Chizuru ." Chizuru wou iets zeggen maar merkte dat Tatsuki gelijk had, en ging haar bril schoon maken ." Dus wij allemaal he ? Jij ook Karin - Chan, Yuzu-Chan ? " Vroeg Keigo ." Heel even maar, maar ik heb er niet echt op gelet ." Karin zweeg en keek naar de ander richting ." Karin ?" Kenichi legde een hand op schouder ." Huh ja ." Zeide Karin ." Gaat het je ziet er zo bleek uit ? " Zeide Kenichi ." Nee nee het gaat . "Zeide ze en stond op ." Ik ga naar de verpleester voor ik helemaal hoofdpijn krijg, kun je het zeggen tegen Ochi-Sensei ?" Zeide Karin Yuzu knikte ja, Karin liep snel naar onder . Toen ze in de gang langs de klas lokalen liep, zag ze Ochi-sensei juist de leraren lokalen binnen gaan . _Sensei doet erg vreemd op dit moment_, maar liep het gaan en liep naar de verpleegster 's lokaal . Toen ze daar kwam vertelde ze de verpleegster wat er scheelde, en kreeg ze een pillentje tegen de pijn ." Wil je hier even gaan liggen ?" Vroeg de verpleegster ." Nee dank je ik moet nu naar de les ." En Karin verlate snel de lokaal, zweet begon langs haar voorhoofd te gaan . En ze kreeg het moeilijker om normaal te ademen, _ik voel me zo moe en duizelig ik kan nog me zelf niet overeind houden . _Als Karin tegen de muur begon te steunen, zag ze een klein jongentje voor haar . Zijn oranje haren bedekte zijn ogen, en droeg een blauwe bloes en korte broek ." Zijt je een verdwaalde geest ." Vroeg Karin langzaam de jongentje antwoorden niet, en liep dichter bij haar . Hoe dichter hij kwam hoe meer ze op de grond zakte, ze hand ging op haar wang en trok haar naar voor ." ... " Karin hoorde hem niet ." ... " Karin probeerde haar ogen van hem af te houden, maar het lukte niet ." ... _Karin _..._Karin ..._"

De jongen liet zichzelf om haar hangen, en zijn mond ging dichter naar haar oor ." _Waar is mama ? "_ Karin draaide haar hoofd om, om het gezicht van de vreemde jongen te zien . Maar de jongen ontplofte weg, als Karin een hand op schouder voelde . " Karin ! " Karin keek snel de ander kant en zag Rukia en Kenichi ." Daar zijt je waar was je nou ? ! " Riep Rukia bezorgt ." Je had bij de verpleegster moeten blijven als je niet goed voelde ." Sorry ... Ik was beetje duizelig maar het gaat . " Zeide Karin Kenichi bukte zich en pakte iets op van de grond ." Wat is dit ? Een liefdes brief ? " Vroeg Kenichi Karin pakte het snel af ." Huh iets dat ik heb laten vallen ." Zeide Karin en stopte het in haar zakken, Kenichi lijkt haar niet te geloven maar liet het gaan . Samen liepen ze naar de klas, en de les ging gewoon door . Ondertussen keek Karin stiekem naar de briefje die ze heeft gekregen, ze deed het open het voorzichtig open dat niemand het zag .

_**Lijk De zon die schijnt **_

_**Is het ziel die verdwijnt **_

_**Wachtent en nog zo vlug **_

_**Blijf daar ik kom nu terug . **_

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 4 ik dat het goed is :D **

**Bye bye !**


	5. Yellow Eyes In The Night

Toen Karin de hollow 's schedel brak, keek ze toe als de hollow verdween . Ze zuchte als ze haar zelf niet kalmer voelt worden, Rukia rende naar haar toe als ze klaar was met haar werk ." Karin wat is er met jou aan de hand ? Je let nauwelijks op die hollow had bijna je arm agehakt ! " Schreeuwde ze Karin keek naar haar ." Rukia als een persoon sterft, dan worden ze een plus of een hollow toch ?" Rukia knikte ja ." Als de persoon niet verschijnt als geest, wat worden ze dan ?" Rukia keek nadenkent op Karin 's vraag ." Huh ... Dat is moeilijk uit te leggen, mij hadden ze twee uitleggen maar gegeven ." Karin keek met volle aandacht naar haar ." Als een mens sterft terwijl in een ongeluk en in een moord partij, zullen ze in een onderwerp zijn ingezogen dat de ongeluk heeft veroorzaakt . Zoals een auto ongeluk, als de man er in sterft zal hij misschien in zijn auto vast zitten . Bij het moord partij zou hij opgegeten zijn door een hollow ." Karin keek met grote ogen naar haar ." En de ander ? " Rukia dacht na ." Ik ben dat stuk vergeten, ze zeide dat het onmogelijk was dus herriner ik me het niet volledig . " Ze keek dan naar Karin ." Waarom heb je iets vreemds gezien ?" Karin keek even naar Rukia, en schudde dan haar hoofd nee ." Nee het is niks ." Zeide ze .

Even later toen ze thuis waren, helpte Rukia na het eten met Yuzu te afwassen . Kenichi was uit met Sharpe en Nella, Isshin was druk bezig met papieren, en Karin was een boek lezen Kon zou zeker in de kast slapen zijn . Als Karin in de boek las kon ze nauwelijks het verhaal volgen, haar gedachten vielen de hele tijd naar de klein jongentje . _Wie is hij ? Wat moet hij van me ? _Dacht Karin als ze haar boek sloot en terug in de boeken rek ging zetten, plots voelde ze een hand op schouder . En keek verschrokken achter haar het was Kaien in zijn gigai . " Yo ! " Zeide hij Karin gaf hem een boks in de gezicht ." Voor wat was dat voor ! " Zeide hij ." Je liet me rot schrikken sukkel ! " Kaien lachte nerveus ." Jeez Karin je zijt zo ... " Ze pakte hem bij de kraag ." Shut up ." Zeide ze Kaien knikte ja ." Zeg Kaien ... " Karin liet Kaien los ." Ja ." Kaien ging op de stoel zitten, terwijl Karin op het bed ." Als een iemand sterft word het een geest toch ?" Kaien knikte ja ." Wel wat gebeurt er als hij niet als geest verschijnt ."

" Je bedoelt helemaal er niet is ?" Karin knikte ja ." Heb je met Rukia hier over gepraat ?" Karin knikte ja ." En ? " Karin haalde haar schouders ." Ze herrinerde de tweede mogelijkheid niet, ze zei dat het ongemogelijk was . Dus had ze er niet veel aandacht geschenkt ." Kaien denkte na ." 2 mogelijkheid, dat onmogelijkheid ? Je bedoelt zeker Congelados Recuerdos ." Karin keek hem vragent aan ." Hallo Kaien geen spaanse hier ." Zeide ze ."Ja sorry het betekent Bevroren Herrineringen ." Zeide hij ." Bevroren Herrineringen ? Wat is dat ?" Kaien haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik ken beetje van dat, bevoorbeeld Orihime als ze 3 jaar oud was . En terwijl haar broer gestorven is maar Orihime herrinert het niet de dood van haar broer, dat gebeurt normaal gewoon ze is jong en al . En de broer zou gewoon geest zijn, maar als hij niet als geest opwekt kan hij ergens vast zitten in een onderwerp of in het lichaam van een mens . Daar zou de geest in diepe slaap gezet worden, het is niet schadelijk als het lijk . Maar als de persoon ouder word, na de verloop van jaren zou de geest wakker worden . En krijg ze de herrineringen die ze nooit heeft meegemaakt, het zelfde bij een oudere persoon en een onbekende . Maar sinds het maar nooit gebeurt was, klinkt het onmogelijk maar het kan mogelijk zijn . " Zeide Kaien verder Karin knikte ja ." Krijg jij vreemde herrineringen ?" Vroeg Kaien ." Nee het is gewoon ik heb ... Nah het is niks ik was gewoon nieuwsierig ." Kaien grijnsde en stond op, en ging met zijn gezicht dichter bij Karin . " Nieuwsierig heid dode de kat ." Karin trapte op zijn voet ." Als ik helder na denk ben ik geen kat Kaien ." De deur vloog open en Rukia kwam binnen, toen ze de deur sloot merkte ze Kaien en Karin dicht bij elkaar ." Wil ik het weten ?" Beide schudden hun hoofd nee ." Okay dan ." En ging op bed liggen en nam een tijds schrift ." Zeg ... Wat denk jij hier van Karin van die club ? " Vroeg Rukia ." Welke Club ?" Vroeg Kaien ." Oh paar leerlingen verdwijnen komen niet meer terug als ze in de nieuwe club gaan ." Karin zuchte en ging haar huiswerk pakken ." Ik heb geen intressen in dingen die voor aandacht roepen ."

" En hollow 's dan ?" Vroeg Kaien .

" Ja maar Hollow 's eten ander zielen op, of ze vallen de levende aan ." Zeide Karin .

" Nou daar heb je gelijk in ." Zeide Rukia als ze een bozen blik krijgt van Kaien .

" He ik kom morgen naar school is goed, Rukia Captain Kuchiki vroeg of je naar de Soul Society kan gaan ." Zeide Kaien ." Huh ? Voor wat ." Zeide ze ." Zeker Familie redenen hij wilt dat je onmiddenlijk komt ." Rukia knikte ja en ging uit de raam klimmen ." Ik laat mijn gigai in Urahara 's schop de laatste keer dat ik het hier liet, heeft Yuzu bijna de ziekenhuis en haar vader gebeld dat ik niet ademde ." Zeide ze en sprong uit de raam, en rende naar Urahara 's schop ." Ik leen u kast Karin is dat goed ?" Vroeg Kaien Karin knikte ja ." Ja maar voorzichtig begrepen, we hebben nog één gast . En die zou het tegen Goat-Face vertellen ." Zeide ze ." Huh ? Een nieuw gezicht wie ."

" Ah een klas genoot Kenichi Toshiro ."

" Kenichi Toshiro wat een naam zeg ! "

" Kenichi Toshiro klinkt machtiger dan Kaien Shiba . "

" He ! "

" Shut up dadelijk horen ze jou ."

" Karin mag ik binnen komen ?" Vroeg Yuzu als ze op de deur klopte, Karin pakte Kaien bij de kraag en gooide hem in de kast . En sloot het snel ." Kom binnen ." Yuzu deed de deur open als ze Karin nerveus bij de kast zag ." Huh ? Wat ben je doen ?" Vroeg ze ." Niks niks ! Helemaal niks ! Zo voor wat kom je hier doen ?"

" Oh ja heb je Bostuv gezien !" Karin sweatdropped en Kaien sweatdropped in de kast _wie is Bostuv ? _" Nee ik heb hem niet gezien sorry Yuzu ." Yuzu knikte en ging uit de kamer ." Als je hem ziet, kun je hem dan naar mij brengen . Ik heb nieuwe jurkjes voor Bostuv gemaakt ." Karin glimlachte nerveus ." Ja ja is al goed ." Yuzu ging dan weg als ze de deur sloot, Karin wachte nog even tot dat Yuzu echt weg was . En deed de deur kast open . " Kaien gaat het ?" Vroeg ze als Kaien er uit kwam in pijn ." Jeez Karin je had bijna mijn nek gebroken ! " Zeide hij ." Chill Chill ! Je zijt toch al dood dus, en zou erg zijn als Yuzu jou zag . "

" Ze heeft me al eerder gezien . " Zeide Kaien .

" Ja maar dan kon je niet hier blijven, sinds ze denkt wanneer gaat die jongen in Karin 's kamer naar huis . "Zeide ze streng Kaien zuchte van verslaging ." Ik voel me verslagen ! " Zeide hij .

Toen de avond viel kon Karin nauwelijks slapen, ze draaide maar en draaide maar . Ze wist niet of ze zou gaan slapen of niet, _Bevroren Herrineringen iets dat niet in iemand 's herrineringen vast zitten ... Maar dat leg mijn probleem toch niet uit ! Ik heb vreemde dromen en is de tweede keer dat ik die jongen zag ... En mama ? Mijn moeder was dood toen ik 5 was, ik moet toch tenminste mijn eigen moeder herrineren ! _

Karin merkte het niet maar ze viel in een ongerustige slaap .

_Karin liep in de witte gang van het ziekenhuis, ze keek rond en zag dokters, verpleegsters en bezoekers rond lopen . Ze hoorde de deuren open gaan, en zag een vrouw terug naar haar kamer word gebracht . In haar armen zag ze een baby met oranje haar, Karin liep meteen achter hun aan . Als ze in de kamer gaan, liep ze ook de kamer in . " Okay Masaki-San jij en je baby moeten nu rusten, dus doe het rustig aan okay ." Zeide de dokter ." We gaan nu sinds er nog een bevalling moet plaats vinden, en we hebben echt weinig personeel vandaag . Dus klik op de hulp knopje als je hulp nodig hebt . " De vrouw knikte ja ." Zal ik doet Ishida-San ." De man met de wit haar bloosde als ze naar hem glimlachte ." Natuurlijk ." En ging weg met de 2 verpleegster 's achter hem aan, Karin keek vragent en ging dan naar de baby kijken . Ze zag lieg klein baby gezichtje slapend in de moeder 's armen ." Je bent zo mooi mijn zoon, je oranje haren zijn prachtig ." Zeide ze Karin keek naar haar ze leek op ." Ik noem je Ichigo ." En de baby 's ogen vlogen open . _

Karin schrok wakker, en keek rond ze was terug in haar kamer . Ze zuchte en veegde het zweet van haar af, en keek naar buiten . Ze schrok haar zelf als ze haar spiegelbeeld zag met gele ogen, en een zieken glimlach op haar gezicht . Ze veegde nog in haar ogen, en keek terug naar buiten . Daar zag ze gewoon haar spiegelbeeld, die de zelfde houding doet als haar ." Het was maar een droom, niks anders dan een droom ." Zeide ze en ging terug slapen, ze merkte niet dat Kaien naar haar keek . Met bezorgde ogen als hij naar buiten keek, zag hij ijs koude ogen naar hem staren . Kaien voelde zichzelf vast hij kon niet van de ogen weg kijken, de ogen hielde vol haat en woede naar hem toe . En ze begonnen langzaam ze verdwijnen, toen ze helemaal weg waren kon Kaien weer adem halen . En ging op zijn rug liggen, _wat was dat ? _

S'morgens hoorde Kaien dat Isshin naar buiten is gegooid, hij ging uit de kast na dat hij was omgekleed ." Goedemorgen ." Karin keek naar hem als ze haar slaap T-shirt wou uit doen, Kaien keek met een bloedneus naar Karin 's borsten . Karin keek kwaad en gooide hem uit het raam ." Karin ! Sorry dat was mijn bedoeling niet ! " Zeide Kaien ."Shut up Kaien !" Zeide ze ." Mag ik tenminste binnen komen heb honger ! " Jammerde hij Karin zuchte ." Is goed ! " Kaien liet zich zelf snel binnen komen . " Goedemorgen Yuzu-Chan ik mag van Karin hier binnen komen ." Yuzu wensde hem ook een goedemorgen, toen Karin naar onder kwam zag ze Kaien al begont te eten ." Je zijt juist een varken ."

" Ben ik niet ! " Klaagde Kaien terug als een klein kind .

" What ever ." Zeide Karin .

" Ah komt Rukia-Chan niet ?" Vroeg Yuzu ." Huh nee ze moest dringent weg ." Zeide Karin ." Huh Ja het kan moeilijk zijn dat ze een geest is, die naar de ander wereld is gegaan om haar broer te bezoeken . Die een familie reden heeft voor haar, en dat ze dan terug komt in een nep menselijke lichaam ." Karin en Kaien keken nerveus en woude iets zeggen ." Grapje neem het toch niet zo letterlijk op ! " Zeide ze en ging de rest van het eten maken, toen ze weg was keek Kaien Karin aan ." Je zus is freaky ." Zeide hij . " Daar geef ik je gelijk in voor ." Kaien wou verder eten, maar hij had een belangrijke vraag voor Karin ." Karin ... " Karin keek op van haar bord ." Nee laat maar ." Zeide Kaien en at door, Karin keek hem vreemd aan maar at ook door, _ik kan het haar echt niet vragen, wie weet was een belangrijke persoon voor haar ... _Kaien voelde zich zelf jaloers voelen, en werd rood als ze dacht dat zij en Ichigo een relatie misschien hadden . _Nee denk er niet aan ! Waarom moet je jaloers zijn ? Karin is gewoon een vriend, ja een gewonen vriend ! _" Oi Kaien ! " Kaien keek op ." Je begint rood te worden, viel je wel goed ?" Vroeg Karin als ze zijn voorhoofd ging voelen ." Kom we komen nog te laat ! " Zeide Kaien en pakte Karin 's hand en trok haar mee naar school, Yuzu kwam de keuken uit en zag dat ze weg waren . Ze rende ook het huis uit ." He wacht op mij ." Zeide Yuzu als Yuzu naast hun was lopen, keek Karin vragent naar haar ." Waar is Kenichi hij was niet bij het ontbijt ." Ah ! Nella-Chan heeft gebeld Kenichi voelde zich niet goed, en is bij hun blijven slapen . Hun vriend brengt dadelijk Kenichi naar huis, zo dat hij in zijn eigen bed kan rusten ." Karin knikte ja Kaien keek vervelend ." Kenichi klink blijkbaar speciaal dat hij bij jullie woont ." Yuzu schudde haar hoofd nee ." Nee Kenichi had een plaats nodig, en papa had hem een huur kamer opgeofferd . Sinds Kenichi hem heeft geholpen bij de auto ." Kaien keek nadenkent aan ." Als ik jullie vader wil helpen, bijt hij altijd in mijn kont . " Yuzu en Karin begonnen te lachen, toen kwamen ze de anderen tegen ." Ha ! Kaien-San ! " Riep Orihime ." Waar is Rukia-Chan ? " Riep Keigo in zijn drama stem ." Ze moest even iets gaan doen, ze komt over paar dagen terug ." Chizuru en Keigo keken teleurgesteld naar Kaien ." Wat is met die uitdrukkingen, jullie doen net alsof ik niet welkom ben ." Zeide Kaien ." Jeez mannen zijn echt niet hot, als je naar hem kijkt . Maar goed dat er nog vrouwen in de wereld zitten . " Zeide Chizuru met rode wangen ." Aaaw ! Ik wil Rukia-Chan terug, hij kan naar de hell kan mij niet schelen ! " En ging in de emo hoek zitten ." Ik stuur jou naar de hell ! "Riep Kaien maar werd tegen gehouden door Chad en Uryu ." Als je haar vermoord ook hoe vervelend zij is, gaan we jou echt niet uit de gevangenis halen . " Zeide Uryu Kaien keek kwaad naar hem, en trok zich los van Chad en hem . En liep door ." Jeez wat is zijn probleem ." Zeide Tatsuki ." Zou hij zijn regels hebben ? " Vroeg Orihime Tatsuki keek naar haar als of ze hoofd bij kreeg ." Orihime mannen krijgen geen regels . " Zeide ze ." Maar ik heb gehoort als de man zijn speeltje hard word, en het botste tegen iets aan . En die gaat plassen komt er bloed uit ." Tatsuki sweatdropped en de jongens hielde hun handen tussen hun benen ." Ik ben bang ! " Riep Keigo ." Orihime verlijkt dat niet met het echte leven . " Zeide Tatsuki ."

" Denk meer aan mijn en jou leven samen ! " Riep Chizuru en wou weer op haar springen, maar Tatsuki schopte haar weg . En Chizuru vloog naast Kaien, Kaien keek vragent naar dat ." Was dat Chizuru ? Och ja ." En liep door hij kwam plots tegen twee personen opgelopen ." Ah sorry ! " Zeide hij hij merkte plots de inuformen die ze aan hebben ." Ah ! Ben je ook een nieuwe student ? ! " Vroeg het meisje ." Je lijkt persies op ... "

" Ah Sharpe ! Nella ! " Ze keken om en zagen Karin naar hun lopen en de rest ook ." Ah ! Goede morgen iedereen ! Zeg was dat daarnet ..."

" Ja dat was Chizuru ." Zeide Tatsuki ." Karin wie zijn dat ." Dit is Sharpe Wolfman en Nella Obsvank ." Het meisje glimlachte en de jongen gaf een gaap ." Ik ben Kaien Shiba ." Zeide Kaien ." Ah Kaien-Kun ! Zijt je misschien familie van Kenichi ? " Kaien keek op en begon zich vervelend te voelen bij die naam . " Nee hoezo ?"

" Jullie lijken zo veel opelkaar dat is al ." Kaien voelde zich rood worden van schaamte en liep door ." Huh heb ik iets verkeerds gezegt ." En liep ook verder de rest ging ook, Karin bleef het laatste achter . Ze keek rond _er klop hier iets niet alles is zo ... _" Oi ! Karin kom je nog ! " Karin keek voorzich en rende naar hun, maar ze botste met haar arm tegen iemand anders op ." Oh sorry . " En rende verder de persoon keek naar haar met zijn geel ogen .

* * *

**Oh ! Kaien-Kun is back ! Yeah ! Ik ben ook vergeten te vertellen **

**Please bekijk mijn nieuwe video op Youtube, vertel me welke de echte cute Couple is in Bleach Gendebender ! **

**Okay ? **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
